


La familia de Donald

by Alendarkstar



Series: Mo bholcàno beag [2]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), Duck - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Incest, M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alendarkstar/pseuds/Alendarkstar
Summary: Donald invita a Scrooge a la cena navideña, quería presentarlo como su novio, pero las cosas no resultan como esperaba, no sólo por una vieja disputa entre Hortence, Matilda y Scrooge sino por el hecho de que eran hermanos.
Relationships: Daphne Duck/Matilda McDuck, Della Duck & Dewey Duck & Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Della Duck & Donald Duck & Fethry Duck & Gladstone Gander, Donald Duck & Everyone, Donald Duck/Scrooge McDuck, Hortense McDuck & Matilda McDuck & Scrooge McDuck, Quackmore Duck/Hortense McDuck, Scrooge McDuck & Everyone
Series: Mo bholcàno beag [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003413
Comments: 13
Kudos: 14





	1. Cena navideña

Capítulo 1: Cena navideña

Scrooge no celebraba la navidad, ni siquiera cuando era niño. Por mucho tiempo era considerada ilegal en Escocia y, aunque él dejó su tierra natal a los trece años, no tuvo la oportunidad ni el deseo de participar en dicha celebración. Él prefería trabajar, buscar formas de enriquecerse y consideraba que las fiestas, especialmente la navidad eran solo un desperdicio de dinero y de tiempo.

Luego llegó Donald a su vida. La primera vez que pasaron la navidad juntos fue durante un viaje de negocios, había encontrado información sobre un barco hundido y no quiso esperar para ir a buscarlo. Los trillizos fueron el motivo por el que quiso celebrar por primera vez la navidad, ellos, en compañía de Della y de Donald le habían hecho un regalo, una tarjeta y una caja musical, eso lo había conmovido.

Sus motivos para celebrar navidad nuevamente no fueron tan dulces, de hecho se podría decir que estaba en la casa de la abuela de Donald en contra de su voluntad. Su novio le había propuesto jugar un juego de mesa e hicieron una apuesta que él perdió. Varias veces consideró retirarse y estuvo a punto de inventarse una excusa, no se decidía entre una enfermedad o una reunión de emergencia, pero siempre desistía, su orgullo era más fuerte.

—No será tan malo —le dijo Donald mientras ataba las corbatas de sus sobrinos. Hizo una pausa y le dijo en un susurro —, además si te portas bien, prometo compensarte.

Scrooge sintió sus mejillas calentarse. Tenía una sospecha de lo que Donald estaba insinuando y ciertamente pensaba que, de estar en lo correcto, valía la pena asistir a una cena navideña.

—¿Puedes cuidar a los niños en lo que termino de vestirme?

Scrooge asintió, demasiado distraído para ser consciente de lo que había hecho. Un segundo fue lo que necesitaron los trillizos para desaparecer de su vista y un minuto lo que necesitó para encontrarlos. Los niños estaban en la cocina, en compañía de Della, tratando de robar el puré de papas que Donald había preparado para la cena navideña.

—Muy mal —les regañó Scrooge. Los trillizos y Della bajaron la cabeza avergonzados —, esa no es la forma de abrir una alacena.

—Muestranos cómo se hace —le desafío Della, ella y los patitos se mostraron felices por su cómplice.

Scrooge obedeció. Un golpe fue todo lo que necesitó para abrir la alacena, mas no tuvo la oportunidad de apoderarse del botín. Donald, a medio vestir, tomó el puré de papas y volvió a guardarlo. No regresó a su dormitorio, sino que se quedó en la cocina, abotonando su camisa y amarrando su corbata.

—Recuerden ir al servicio ahora que tienen tiempo, porque no haré paradas durante el camino.

—No lo necesitamos —respondieron Della y los niños al unísono.

—¿Seguros? —insistió Donald y luego se dirigió a Scrooge —, eso también te incluye.

Scrooge asintió, un poco ofendido al ser tratado como un niño.

—Recuerden que no haré paradas en el camino y que la granja está a las afueras de la ciudad.

Della, Huey, Dewey, Louie y Scrooge volvieron a asentir. Los cinco se mostraron un tanto molestos por lo que Donald decidió tomarles la palabra. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que tuviera que retractarse y detenerse en una estación de servicio. Los cinco patos que se habían negado a ir al servicio necesitaban de uno.

Donald aprovechó la ocasión para comprar una Duck-Cola. El que los niños se retrasaran hice que se distrajera y terminara comprando una caja de gaseosas. Cuando se dio cuenta de su error, era demasiado tarde, Della había abierto la caja.

—Son para la cena navideña —comentó Donald en un intento por disimular.

Scrooge fue el único que no le creyó. Tampoco le interesó, solo se limitó a tomar el refresco y a beberlo en lo que Donald buscaba a los trillizos. Cada uno llevaba una pila de dulces y bocadillos que Donald no pudo devolver.

El viaje fue largo. Tuvieron que hacer más paradas para usar el servicio e incluso se quedaron atorados en medio de una presa. Un camión se había quedado sin gasolina por lo que se quedaron atorados en medio de la carretera por horas.

Scrooge no se quejaba. No eran solo sus inexistentes deseos de participar en una cena navideña, sino el hecho de que se encontraba cómodo. Había comprado un periódico de finanzas en la estación de servicio por lo que podía revisar el estado de sus empresas y su mano libre estaba apoyada sobre la pierna de Donald, algo que no era visible desde los asientos traseros.

—¡Tenemos hambre! —se quejaron los trillizos y Della al unísono.

—Pueden comerse las golosinas que compraron en la estación de servicio.

—¡Ya se acabaron!

Donald cubrió su frente con su mano, se veía tenso y, probablemente lo habría estado más de no ser por las caricias de su novio.

—Vi un restaurante hace poco —comentó Louie en un intento por parecer inocente —, podríamos ir a comer algo o comer lo que llevamos para la cena navideña.

—De acuerdo, pidan algo para llevar y dense prisa, no sabemos cuándo podremos avanzar. No se olviden de traerme algo.

Los niños y Della se mostraron emocionados al escuchar esas palabras. Scrooge decidió acompañarlos. Si bien quedarse a solas con Donald era tentador, también tenía hambre y dudaba que pudiera hacer todo lo que deseaba con tantos vehículos cerca y con el tiempo condicionado.

Horas después se encontraban en la granja de Elvira. Donald se disculpó por el retraso, pero fue ignorado. Toda la atención de Hortence, quien había abierto la puerta era de Scrooge, el hermano al que no había visto en décadas.

—¿Scrooge? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Hortence, su voz denotaba ese mal temperamento que era usual en ella.

—Yo lo invité, él es mi...

—No sabía que estarías aquí —lo interrumpió Scrooge, su mirada se encontraba fija sobre Hortence.

Reencontrarse con su familia era algo que Scrooge había evitado durante años y que, aunque había considerado, nunca llegó a concretar. Él era el pato más rico del mundo y muchas veces se dijo que estaba mejor solo. En el fondo sabía que eso no era cierto y que no quería una vida sin Donald a su lado.

—Es la granja de mi suegra, es una tradición celebrar en familia.

—Traje puré de papas con salsa —interrumpió Donald, se notaba incómodo y no era el único en estarlo.

—Y yo galletas de jengibre —agregó Della con el mismo tono de voz.

Para Scrooge era obvio lo que planeaban, también que no funcionaría. Matilda también se veía furiosa y era solo cuestión de tiempo para que el temperamento McDuck se hiciera presente.

Scrooge planeaba retirarse, convencido de que eso era lo mejor, pero Donald lo sostuvo de las manos y lo llevó a rastras hasta la mesa. En cuanto estuvo sentado se dedicó a observar a los invitados, no conocía a la mayoría y esperaba que sus suegros formara parte de ese grupo, no quería ni pensar en lo que podría pasar si Hortence fuera la madre de Donald.

—Sé lo que planeas —le dijo en un susurro —, y no lo harás, recuerda, hicimos una apuesta.

—¿Sabes que me cobraré todo? —respondió en el mismo tono.

—Todo saldrá bien.

Scrooge lo miró con incredulidad y confirmó que Donald hablaba en serio. No le sorprendió, muchas de las suposiciones de Donald solían estar erradas.

—¿Desde cuando celebras la navidad? —le preguntó Matilda, el reproche era palpable en su voz.

—Perdí una apuesta.

—¿Qué tipo de apuesta?

—Preferiría no hablar de eso.

Scrooge no lo hacía únicamente por pudor. Si Donald era sobrino político de Hortence, algo que sospechaba, sabía que ella no estaría muy feliz de saber acerca de la clase de juegos que estuvieron practicando o lo que lo había hecho perder.

—Scrooge no es tan malo —intervinó Donald —, admito que a veces se comporta como un tirano, pero también tiene sus momentos. El año pasado nos hizo varios regalos y pasamos una agradable velada bajo el mar.

—Eso no compensa que estuvieran lejos de su familia —agregó Hortence, su mal humor seguía presente.

—Y siempre nos lleva a lugares divertidos —en esa ocasión fueron los trillizos quienes hablaron. Scrooge tenía problemas para diferenciarlos.

—Apuesto que a buscar tesoros o dinero —comentó Hortence —, el viejo Scrooge solo piensa en dinero y en cómo hacerse más rico.

—No estoy viejo —comentó molesto —, y el dinero no es mi única preocupación, la aventura también es importante.

—¿Por qué me cuesta tanto creerte?

Scrooge sabía el motivo. Hubo un tiempo en el que Hortence y Matilda lo acompañaron en sus aventuras y ambas fueron testigo de una de sus peores facetas. En esa ocasión había intentado comprar unas tierras al jefe de una tribu indígena, este no solo se negó sino que también lo ridiculizó frente a sus hermanas. Scrooge se vengó, destruyó su poblado y lo engañó para que le vendiera sus tierras.

—No lo sé, quizás es porque no me conocen realmente.

—Dime, Scrooge ¿alguna vez has pensado en enamorarte y formar una familia?

Scrooge observó de reojo a Donald y supo que él estaba pensando en lo mismo. No solo había pensado en formar una familia, sino que también había elegido a la persona que quería tener a su lado.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo he hecho?

—No cuenta, la dejaste porque te importaba más el dinero.

—Y si te dijera que estoy viendo a alguien ¿qué dirías?

—Estás aquí —le acusó Hortence —, celebrando la navidad con mis hijos y nietos, no con tu pareja —lo último lo dijo de forma sarcástica.

Scrooge se vio tentado de decir que sí estaba pasando la navidad con su pareja, pero calló de pronto al ser consciente de lo que había dicho su hermana.

—¿Donald y Della son tus hijos?

—Sí ¿por qué tan sorprendido?

Scrooge se dijo que lo mejor para su propio bienestar era no responder a esa pregunta, también pensó en lo mucho que deseaba que nadie, especialmente Donald, supiera que Hortence era su hermana, pero sabía que eso no era posible, menos en la situación en la que se encontraba.

—Por nada.

—¿De dónde se conocen? —preguntó Fethry.

—Somos hermanos —respondió Matilda luego de una larga pausa.

Della y los trillizos comenzaron a celebrar. A Scrooge le alegró saber que ellos lo aceptaban. Él también los quería y los consideraba familia. Buscó con la mirada a Donald y no supo cómo interpretar su reacción, o la falta de esta.

—¿Qué? —fue lo único que dijo Donald, parecía no poder creer lo que escuchó.

Scrooge decidió que debían hablar a solas. Tomó su teléfono y pretendió haber recibido un mensaje.

—Donald, sígueme, tenemos que hablar sobre el trabajo.

—Es navidad —le reclamó Hortence.

—Descuida, planeo devolverlo —al ver la expresión de su hermana agregó —, pronto.

—Espero que así sea, no me gustaría que se enfriara la cena.

Donald no opuso resistencia, probablemente demasiado abrumado por lo que había descubierto. Ambos se dirigieron a la parte trasera del granero y se apoyaron debajo del símbolo de la suerte que había sido pintado años atrás, antes del nacimiento de Daphne.

—Así que eres mi tío —le dijo y su rostro mostró señales de enojo —. ¿Cómo es posible? ¿acaso lo sabías? ¿por qué no dijiste nada?

Scrooge negó.

—Es la primera vez que hablo con ellas en más de veinticinco años.

Donald se dejo caer con pesadez. No se veía enojado, pero sí afligido. Scrooge odiaba verlo de ese modo, incluso prefería que estuviera enojado. Lidiar con un Donald enojado era más fácil que con un Donald triste o decepcionado.

—No puedo creer que seas mi tío.

Scrooge no se sintió ofendido, él también pensaba lo mismo. Donald había demostrado ser un pato valiente, inteligente, noble y se había ganado más que su respeto. En más de una ocasión lo había considerado digno de pertenecer al clan McDuck, pero esa no era la forma en que quería que se integrara a su familia.

—¿Y sabes que es lo peor de todo? —Donald siguió hablando, no parecía esperar una respuesta de Scrooge —. Es que no me importa. Sé que debería sentirme asqueado, pero no lo hago, incluso me gustaría que las cosas continuaran del mismo modo. Debes pensar que soy un degenerado.

Scrooge ni siquiera lo había considerado, en el fondo sospechaba que era porque ambos pensaban del mismo modo. Sus sentimientos no habían cambiado ni un poco y eso le parecía reprochable. Donald era su sobrino, el hijo de su hermana menor, no debería pensar en planes para sacarlo de la cena navideña para pasar una noche buena a su lado, no debería querer besarlo o tener esa clase de pensamientos para alguien con el que compartía lazos sanguíneos.

—Estoy dispuesto a renunciar —Donald continuó hablando y eso lo hizo estremecerse —, poner distancia entre los dos y pretender...

—¿Y si no quiero? —interrumpió —. Te necesito —agregó con dificultad. Perder a Donald era más de lo que podía soportar —. Ya hemos llegado demasiado lejos ¿por qué detenernos ahora?

Los ojos de Donald se posaron sobre los suyos, podía notar la confusión en su mirada y algo más, deseo y esperanza.

—Nadie tiene porque saberlo, podemos seguir viéndonos a escondidas e ir a sitios donde no nos conozcan —Scrooge continuó hablando —, será nuestro secreto.

Donald permaneció callado y Scrooge temió lo peor. Estaba seguro de que lo insultaría e incluso que lo golpearía por dicha propuesta. La respuesta que obtuvo no pudo ser más diferente. Donald sí se lanzó contra él y lo hizo caer de espaldas, pero no lo golpeó, lo besó con fiereza.

—¡Donald, Scrooge! ¿Dónde están?

Ambos se separaron al escuchar esas palabras. Matilda no los había visto por lo que no tenían nada de que preocuparse.

—¡Aquí estamos! —respondió Donald —. Scrooge dice que puedo tomarme el día libre mañana y que planea quedarse.

Scrooge le dedicó una mirada cargada de reproche a Donald. Se le ocurrían tantos motivos por los que no era una buena idea quedarse.

—Te mostraré mi escondite secreto y te daré una recompensa —le dijo Donald en un susurro —, sé de un lugar donde podemos estar a solas.

—¿Podría tener un adelanto?

Donald llevó uno de sus dedos a su pico y comenzó a hacer movimientos bastante sugerentes. Eso fue todo lo que necesitó para convencer a su tío.

Ambos se reunieron con Matilda y regresaron a la cena. Las cosas no fueron más tranquilas. Scrooge, Hortence y Matilda no dejaban de enviarse miradas de reproche mientras que Donald y Gladstone discutían y hacían apuestas que ninguno de los dos podría cumplir.

—Y se supone que nosotros somos los niños —se quejó Huey.

—Vean el lado positivo —comentó Della —, más comida para nosotros.

El brindis navideño se sintió algo tenso. No hubieron insultos, ni reclamos, pero las palabras que se usaron dejaban en claro que los resentimientos del pasado no estaban olvidados.

—Brindo por la familia, por los buenos momentos que hemos compartido y los que vendrán, por el espíritu navideño y por los corazones generosos de aquellos que prefieren dar antes que recibir.

—¡Salud! —dijeron todos al unísono.

Scrooge se sobresaltó cuando sintió una mano acariciando su pierna. No era porque le desagradara el gesto, sino el hecho de que lo había tomado por sorpresa. Observó a Donald, notando la tranquilidad con la que comía, él no habría sospechado de no ser por la mano apoyada sobre su pierna.

Él también se mantuvo calmado. Ignoró a sus hermanas y pretendió que no había notado las caricias de su novio. La situación se tornó más complicada cuando la mano de Donald llegó a su entrepierna. Lo estaba disfrutando, le gustaba la adrenalina que le provocaba la posibilidad de ser descubierto y el tacto de su novio. Esto último era lo que más disfrutaba, Donald parecía saber lo que hacía y conocía su cuerpo, sus puntos más sensibles y la manera en la que le gustaba ser tocado.

—Gladstone y yo trajimos el postre —comentó Daphne orgullosa —, ambos nos ganamos una canasta de pastel navideño.

Donald gruñó por lo bajo y fue el único que no agradeció por el gesto. Los trillizos y Della se rieron de manera burlona.

—Yo traje puré de papas casero —murmuró Donald por lo bajo.

Gladstone le sacó la lengua de forma burlona.

Daphne y Gladstone se apoderaron de la conversación. Ambos hablaron de los premios que habían ganado la última semana y del viaje que estaban por realizar. Scrooge se sintió sorprendido cuando supo que Daphne y Matilda estaban casadas, con Hortence no fue el caso, ella y Quackmore estaban saliendo poco antes de que se distanciara de su familia.

Scrooge observó a Daphne y a Gladstone, ambos tenían mucho en común, el mismo cabello ondulado, los ojos parecidos y una suerte que parecía imposible, mentalmente se dijo que debían ser madre e hijo.


	2. Navidad en familia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scrooge pasa su primer navidad en familia y las cosas no resultan como él esperaba, en especial cuando él y Donald deben pasar la noche en vela protegiendo los regalos.

Capítulo 2: Navidad en familia

Scrooge había imaginado algo muy diferente cuando Donald le advirtió que no podría dormir si que quedaba con él en la sala. Asumió que estarían a solas y que tendrían algo de tiempo para los dos, no que tendrían que lidiar con tres niños incapaces de esperar a la mañana de navidad, cinco si incluía a Fethry y a Della.  
—Te estoy viendo, Huey —lo regañó Donald —, sé que estás detrás del sofá.  
Scrooge vio a un patito saliendo de su escondite. Llevaba una pijama negra, el gorro probablemente se le había caído poco antes. Mentalmente se preguntó cómo es que Donald y Della podían reconocerlos. Para Scrooge los tres se comportaban y actuaban exactamente igual. No creía que fuera el único en pensarlo, había visto que muchos los identificaban por los colores que soían vestir.  
—¿Sabes qué puedes hacer para que pase más rápido el tiempo? —Huey negó —. Dormir y antes de que te des cuenta, tú y tus hermanos estarán abriendo sus regalos.  
Huey hizo un puchero, pero no se quejó. Recogió un gorro rojo del suelo y se dirigió a su dormitorio, Scrooge esperaba que a dormir y no a planear su siguiente movida, pero sabía que no sería así, en especial cuando vio a Donald sacar a Dewey y a Louie del árbol navideño.  
—Vayan a dormir, niños —les dijo Donald, su voz denotaba severidad —. Los estoy viendo, sé que están del otro lado de la puerta.  
Los pequeños patitos se dejaron ver, bajaron la cabeza y siguieron los mismos pasos del trillizo faltante. Fue en ese momento que Scrooge notó que uno de los obsequios se estaba moviendo. Dar con el hilo de caña de pescar que estaban usando para esa tarea no fue difícil, aunque no tan sencillo como dar con los responsables, Della y Fethry estaban ocultos detrás de uno de los muebles, tirando del hilo.  
—¡Tío Scrooge! —se quejó Della —. Solo queríamos proteger los regalos.  
—Sabíamos que los trillizos intentarían tomarlos y pensamos en esconderlos antes de que pudieran tomarlos.  
—Descuida, Donald y y yo estamos haciendo un buen trabajo.   
—Y nosotros queremos ayudar.  
—¿Seguros de que ese es el único motivo? —les preguntó Scrooge.  
No conocía a Fethry, pero sí a Della y sabía lo imprudente e impulsiva que podía llegar a ser. También estaba enterado de que ella se había ofrecido a cuidar de los obsequios y que su ofrecimiento, al igual que el de Fethry, había sido rechazado. Donald se lo había contado cuando le explicó lo que tendrían que hacer esa noche.  
—También queríamos darle un vistazo.   
—Podrán hacerlo mañana, cuando sea el momento de desenvolverlos.  
—Por fis —suplicó Della —, hazlo por mí, por todas las navidades que no pasamos en familia.  
—Y por mí —agregó Fethry —, el sobrino al que nunca conociste.   
Scrooge amenazó a Della y a Fethry con su bastón, provocando que ambos salieran corriendo. Mentalmente se dijo ue tendría que trabajar más en su imagen. No podía permitir que comenzaran a verlo como a alguien blando, incluso si se trataba de su familia. Se dijo que Della y los niños podrían pedirle los regalos que no les había dado y Donald podría querer un trato preferencial en el trabajo.  
Decidió consultar su reloj. Ver la hora no lo hizo sentir más animado. Eran pocos los minutos que habían pasado desde la medianoche y muchas las horas que faltaban antes del amanecer. Una parte de él quería permitir que los niños tomaran los regalos y terminar con todo eso, pero otra parte no podía permitir algo así, su orgullo que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar una derrota, incluso si se trataba de algo que consideraba tan absurdo.  
—¿Quieres café? —le preguntó Donald —, también puedo traer algo de queque navideño.  
Scrooge asintió. No tenía sueño, estaba acostumbrado a trabajar hasta tarde, pero era comida gratis y pocas veces podía negarse a algo gratis, incluso si era basura. Era el pato más rico del mundo y lo era por un motivo.  
Ver ceniza cayendo por la chimenea le hizo saber que no estaba solo.   
—Donald ¿sabes con qué puedo encender una chimenea? —Scrooge hizo una pausa y revolvió unas cuantas cosas —. No importa, ya encontré algo.  
—¡Espera, tío Scrooge! —gritaron Della y Fethry al unísono —. ¡Estamos en la chimenea!  
—Santa Claus está en la chimenea —Scrooge pretendió no saber nada —, siempre he querido quemar u gordinflón trasero.  
Della y Fethry se dejaron caer de golpe, levantando una nube de polvo en cuanto tocaron el suelo. Scrooge no pudo contener la risa.  
—¡Tío Scrooge! —se quejaron los patos más jóvenes.   
—¿Qué? —pretendió inocencia —. Santa Claus sabe lo que hizo y ustedes también. Vayan a limpiarse antes de que ensucien todo.  
Donald se topó con Della y con Fethry en la puerta, pero todo lo que hizo fue limitarse a cederles el paso.  
—¿Acostumbran hacer eso?  
—Todos los años.  
Scrooge aceptó el café y el queque navideño que Donald le ofreció.   
—La navidad antes de la pasada estuvieron cerca, por suerte tía Matilda estaba un paso por delante y colocó cajas vacías debajo del árbol.   
Scrooge se río por unos momentos y calló al notar la mirada de Donald. Tenía esa sonrisa que solía mostrar en varias ocasiones y que no había podido descifrar.  
—¿Qué?   
—¿Qué?   
—Yo pregunté primero.  
Donald le robó un beso fugaz, algo que solía hacer con relativa frecuencia. No era algo que molestara, al contrario, pero no era algo que estuviera dispuesto a admitir.  
—Debiste haberme dicho desde el principio.   
—No quería asustarte.  
—¿Asustarme? —Scrooge McDuck estaba ofendido —. Soy Scrooge McDuck, el más listo de los listos y el más duro de los duros. Cuidar de esos regalos es un juego de niños para mí.   
Un grupo de gallinas interrumpió esa conversación. Aquellos animales corrían de manera descontrolada, subiéndose sobre los muebles y haciendo bastante escándalo.   
—Encárgate de las gallinas —le dijo a Donald —, yo me encargaré de los regalos.  
Donald asintió y comenzó a atrapar a las gallinas. Dar con los patitos no fue difícil, los niños se encontraban gateando en dirección al árbol navideño.   
—Debo admitir que eso fue bueno, pero no lo suficiente.  
—Hagamos un trato —le dijo el trillizo de gorro verde —, tú nos dejas ver los regalos y nosotros te dejamos dormir.   
—Déjenme pensarlo —Scrooge pretendió pensarlo, pero todo lo que hizo fue cargar a los pequeños —. No.   
—¡Por fis!  
—¡Te daremos nuestros dulces!  
—Tentador, pero sigue sin ser suficiente.  
—Debe haber algo que quieras.  
—Hay algo, pero ustedes no lo tienen —respondió Scrooge burlón.   
—¿Es comida?  
—¿Es dinero?  
—¿Es el manual de los Jóvenes Castores?  
—Tentador, pero ninguno tiene razón.  
Los trillizos intentaron adivinar cuál era el precio de Scrooge sin resultado. Después de unos minutos comenzó a ser evidente que tenían problemas para mantenerse despiertos.  
Donald regresó poco después de que se quedaran dormidos.  
—¿Puedes cuidar de los regalos en lo que llevó a los niños al dormitorio?   
—Della y Fethry necesitarán ser más que listos si pretenden engañarme y lo digo en serio, esos disfraces de cajas son bastante malos.  
Della y Fethry salieron de las cajas que habían usado a modo de disfraz. Ambos estaban en el pasillo y planeaban aprovechar el alboroto que los trillizos habían provocado.  
—¿En serio, Della? A veces no sé quienes son peores, si los trillizos o tú y Fethry.  
Ambos se mostraron avergonzados. Scrooge sospechaba que el motivo de su vergüenza era el que los descubrieran y no lo que estaban haciendo.  
—Deberían ir a dormir, no lograrán nada aquí.   
Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Della, pero ella no dijo nada. Scrooge reconoció esa sonrisa como la misma que solía hacer cada vez que planeaba algo. La última vez que la había visto fue poco antes de que saliera en una aventura con Donald, la piloto había organizado una fiesta en la ausencia de su hermano.  
—Donald, creo que deberías darte prisa en dejar a los niños en su dormitorio.   
—¿Por? —un codazo bastó para que Donald entendiera —, voy en seguida.  
Della y Fethry hicieron exactamente lo que Scrooge estaba esperando. Ambos pretendieron tener mucho sueño y siguieron de inmediato a Donald.  
Scrooge sabía que Donald sería embaucado, o como mínimo perseguido por un rato, pero no le molestaba. Eso los mantendría alejados de los regalos y eso era lo único que le importaba. La idea de atarlos pasó por su mente, pero decidió que su situación familiar ya era demasiado mala y que lo mejor era no empeorarla.  
—¿Sigues aquí? —le preguntó Matilda, su voz denotaba rencor.  
—Alguien debe cuidar los obsequios —era fácil pretender que no le importaba, llevaba años fingiendo que el dinero era lo único que le importaba. Con Donald era más difícil, incluso desde antes de que se convirtieran en pareja.  
—No parece ser como algo que harías.   
—No sabes nada de mí.   
—Ambos sabemos quién tiene la culpa.  
Scrooge quería decirle que había intentado buscarla, que muchas veces se encontró deseando saber más de ellas y que incluso consideró contratar a un investigador privado, que por años la soledad lo había abrumado, pero que al final el orgullo fue más fuerte y que terminó por encerrarse en su bóveda.   
—Tenía un imperio que construir.  
—Claro, típico de Scrooge. Puedes irte, le diré a Donald que Daphne y yo los cubriremos.   
Scrooge señaló el colchón en el suelo, lugar donde él y Donald habían estado acostados poco antes.  
—Puedes ir al granero, hay camas extra.  
Scrooge estaba por dejar la habitación cuando se encontró con Daphne. Su cuñada no parecía molesta con su presencia, al contrario, parecía feliz de tener una familia más grande con la que celebrar.   
Scrooge la ignoró, no se sentía con ánimos de hablar con ella. La discusión con su hermana lo había afectado más de lo que le gustaría admitir. Daphne no le dio importancia, todo lo que hizo fue acurrucarse al lado de Matilda y envolverse con las cobijas.  
Scrooge se dirigió al granero, pero no se durmió de inmediato. Utilizó su computadora portátil, ese dispositivo que se había obligado a adquirir para poder monitorear sus negocios en todo momento y mantener su lugar como el pato más rico del mundo. Saber que no estaba solo no afectó su trabajo y solo se detuvo cuando Donald llegó al granero.  
—¿No crees que es muy tarde para estar despierto? —le preguntó Donald.  
—Ya he perdido mucho tiempo —se quejó Scrooge, en ningún momento apartó la mirada de su computadora.  
Donald cerró la computadora portátil de golpe y se la quitó a su tío antes de que este pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo.  
—¿Cuál es el problema?   
Donald se acercó a Scrooge y comenzó a hacerle un masaje sobre los hombros.  
—Es mejor que descanses, mañana será un largo día.  
Scrooge no quería dormirse, pero el cansancio comenzaba a pasarle factura y los masajes de Donald no ayudaban. Su tacto lo hacía sentir relajado, muy relajado.


	3. Los regalos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scrooge recibe un valioso regalo.

Capítulo 3: Los regalos  
Lo primero que hizo Scrooge al levantarse fue buscar a Donald con la mirada. Recordaba que le había estado haciendo un masaje y que se había quedado dormido. Encontró a Gus dormido y a Fethry ordenando, pero no había ni rastro de Donald. Decidió ir a buscarlo, pero solo se encontró con Hortence y Quackmore. Ambos se encontraban un tanto apartados, con las ropas y plumas desordenadas por lo que decidió darse prisa, no quería interrumpir a la pareja.  
Estaba por marcharse cuando Hortence notó su presencia. Su rostro se endureció de inmediato y, contrario a lo que Scrooge pudo esperar, ella acudió acudió su encuentro.  
—¿Por qué viniste?  
—Ya te lo dije, perdí una apuesta.  
—¿Qué clase de apuesta?  
—Un juego de mesa.  
No era una mentira. Ambos habían estado jugando uno de esos juegos para parejas y acordado que quien ganara podría pedirle cualquier cosa a quien perdiera, algo de lo que no podía hablar con nadie y menos con la madre de su amante, la conocía y sabía que de enterarse, su integridad estaría en peligro.  
—¿Ese es tu único motivo?  
—¿Por qué insistes? No oculto nada.  
—Porque todo esto si extraño, no nos visitaste en años y te apareces de la nada.  
—Tú también pudiste visitarme, sabías bien dónde estaba.  
—¿Nos habrías recibido?   
Scrooge calló. Sabía que su hermana tenía razón. Si bien era cierto que él se sintió culpable por lo que le hizo a la gente de aquella tribu y que tenía intenciones de cambiar, también lo era que estas se desvanecieron durante el recorrido a Duckburg. Se mantuvo haciendo negocios, endureciendo su corazón, ser el pato más rico del mundo se convirtió en su único propósito. Se topó con todo tipo de gente y aunque corazón fue endureciendose hasta el punto en que no quería a nadie cerca.  
Donald había cambiado eso, pero era algo que no estaba dispuesto a admitir en voz alta.  
—Eso pensé —respondió Hortence con amargura —, y pensar que —du hermana calló, parecía dolida, algo inusual en ella —, no importa.   
A Scrooge le dolía ver esa expresión en el rostro de su hermana, expresión que había visto en el rostro de Donald en más de una ocasión.   
—¿Por qué te quedaste? —volvió a preguntar Hortence.  
Scrooge sabía que a Hortence no le agradaría saber su respuesta y que, conociendo su temperamento, era mejor que no dijera nada.  
—¿Acaso eso importa?   
Hortence lo estudió con la mirada, parecía que buscaba algo. Después de unos segundos, que a Scrooge le parecieron eternos, desistió.   
—Aquí no hay ningún tesoro.  
—¿Qué te hace pensar que busco uno?  
—Eres Scrooge McDuck, siempre estás buscando formas de enriquecerte.  
—Sé por qué dices eso y lo entiendo.  
Scrooge tenía fama de despiadado. No regalaba nada y era implacable a la hora de hacer negocios. O al menos esa era la imagen que él mismo se había encargado de crear. Durante años había permanecido encerrado en su mansión, hasta que un día hizo una años puesta con Glumgold y salió en busca de un tesoro. Donald le había devuelto su espíritu aventurero y, junto a Della y los trillizos, el deseo de pertenecer a un hogar. Ellos hicieron que hiciera sus intereses a un lado y que prefiriera el bienestar ajeno.  
—Puedes irte cuando quieras, nadie te lo reprochara.  
—Deberías saber que nadie me obliga a hacer nada.  
Hortence no agregó nada más. Seguía molesta, al igual que Donald, era muy transparente, pero no se veía tan furiosa como lo había estado el día anterior. La vio marcharse mientras que se preguntaba si debía detenerla.  
—Desayunamos en media hora—le dijo Hortence —, no llegues tarde, los niños están ansiosos por abrir los regalos.  
—Della y Fethry también.   
—También hablaba de ellos cuando dije niños.  
Scrooge vio a Hortence sonreír y, por primera vez en años, sintió que las cosas estaban mejorando entre ellos. Inconscientemente le devolvió la sonrisa.  
Donald le había hablado del intercambio de regalos que solían hacer para navidad, también le había dicho que a él le correspondía obsequiarle algo a los trillizos. Había ordenado que envolvieran tres aviones de control remoto al gerente de una de sus fábricas de juguetes, convencido de que los amarían, después de todo era el juguete del momento.   
De camino se encontró a su hermana, ella no lo vio. Matilda había encontrado a Daphne debajo del muérdago y ambas se estaban besando. Scrooge la había visto deseosa de salir con un vaquero, ella y Hortence no habían sido muy sutiles con ello, pero era la primera vez que la veía tan enamorada. Una parte de él deseaba acercarse a ella, saber qué había sido de su vida y recordar aquellos tiempos que compartieron en Glasgow, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía y el orgullo era más fuerte.  
En el caso de Hortence no estaba tan sorprendido. La última vez que había visto a Quackmore fue cuando su hermana menor lo contrató en la boveda y en aquel tiempo eran novios. Discutían mucho, era cierto, seguían haciéndolo, no tenía sentido negarlo, pero también lo era que la atracción entre los dos había sido evidente desde la primera vez que discutieron.  
Della, Fethry, Huey, Dewey y Louie se encontraban desenvolviendo los regalos. Todos se mostraron muy emocionados al ver sus obsequios, en especial los trillizos quienes tomaron sus aviones de juguete y salieron a jugar al patio.  
—Ven, tío Scrooge —le dijo Della —. Hay un regalo para ti.  
Scrooge se acercó. Tomó la caja que Della había señalado y la abrió, teniendo especial cuidado con la envoltura. No era porque la encontrara especialmente bonito, sino por la certeza de que en algún momento podría llegar a necesitarlo.  
Supo que era de Donald en cuanto lo vio. Poco antes le había comentado lo mucho que deseaba tener una gaita escocesa y no creía que fuera casualidad el que recibiera una en esa navidad. Estaba por tocarla cuando fue interrumpido por Elvira.  
—¡Qué bueno que te veo! —le dijo Elvira —, ve a la cocina y ayúdanos ayúdanos servir el desayuno.  
Scrooge no tuvo oportunidad de negarse. Elvira prácticamente lo arrastró hasta la cocina. Vio a Donald cocinando y Gladstone tratando de robar algunos panqueques.  
—Scrooge vino a ayudar con el desayuno —Elvira le quitó la gaita —, te la devolveré después. Gladstone, espera el desayuno.  
Gladstone obedeció pese a que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que su abuela había dicho. Robó una cucharada de la mezcla y se dirigió al salón, sitio en el que se staba reuniendo la familia.   
—Comencemos con el ponche de huevo —le dijo Elvira —, puedes servirlo en lo que guardo tu obsequio.  
—No se vale robar —le advirtió Donald —, y no es excusa que la abuela prepare el mejor ponche del mundo.  
Scrooge había llenado la bandeja cuando sintió que alguien lo besaba. Fue tan solo un roce y él quería más.   
—Estabas debajo del muérdago —le dijo Donald con tono burlón.   
—No entiendo por qué ponen esas cosas —Scrooge estaba ofendido, no por el beso, sino por la forma en que fue sorprendido. Donald parecía tener un don para atraparlo con la guardia baja.  
—Idea de tía Daphne, ella dice que es una tradición que no puede faltar, aunque todos sabemos que es una excusa para besar a tía Matilda.  
—Pero todos son familia.  
Donald se río al escuchar esa respuesta.   
—También hay matrimonios, Matilda y Daphne están comprometidas.   
—Sabes a qué me refiero.  
—También se pueden dar besos en la mejilla ¿sabes? Della y yo acostumbramos a usarlos para molestar a los trillizos. Dicen que ya están grandes para besos y mimos, pero el muérdago es el muérdago y debe cumplirse la tradición.   
Scrooge se encontró con Elvira en la salida de la cocina. Ella le sonrió de manera amable y le cedió el paso. En cuanto llegó a la sala se encontró con la mayor parte de la familia. Hortence y Matilda lo veían fijamente, pero no había hostilidad en usted rostros, sino sorpresa y él entendía el motivo. Si bien era cierto que Scrooge McDuck no le temía a ningún trabajo también lo era que su orgullo era demasiado grande, algo típico de los McDuck.  
Decidió acercarse a ellas, demostrarle que nada podía intimidarlo, pero lo que encontró fue muy diferente. Hortence y Matilda le sonrieron y no había burla en ese gesto. Esa sonrisa era la que solían dedicarle cuando era un niño y les contaba acerca de lo que había logrado trabajando.   
—¡Nosotros también queremos ponche! —se quejaron los niños.  
—Les traeré después, estos vasos son muy grandes para ustedes.  
Scrooge no sabía si el ponche que estaba sirviendo contenía licor y prefería no arriesgarse.  
—Quackmore, Gus —los llamó Elvira —, ustedes también pueden ayudar.  
Quackmore y Gus obedecieron de inmediato. Ellos acompañaron a Scrooge a la cocina y lo ayudaron ayudaron repartir el ponche. Della y Lulubelle se encontraban decorando los panqueques por lo que tuvieron que esperar un poco para repartirlos. Ambas tenían restos de crema batida y dulce de leche en el rostro.  
—Esperemos que el próximo año nos acompañe —le dijo Lulubelle y su sonrisa era sincera —, sé que ayer las cosas estuvieron un poco tensas, pero somos familia y la familia debe permanecer unida.  
—Especialmente en Navidad —agregó Della —, no querrás que los espíritus navideños te visiten o ser el fantasma que anuncie su llegada.  
—Tonterías —se quejó Scrooge.  
Della y Lulubelle le sacaron la lengua de forma burlona y continuaron con su trabajo.   
—¡Eider! —Lulubelle llamó a su esposo —. ¿podrías traer más bastones de caramelos y botonetas?  
—Te dije que no usaras demasiado —se quejó Eider —, Gladstone, Abner, ustedes vendrán conmigo.  
—No voy a cargar nada —se quejó Gladstone.  
—Con tu suerte es suficiente.   
Eider, Abner y Gladstone regresaron poco después, los dos primeros cargaban con pesadas cajas, llenas de bastones de caramelos, botones y muchos malvaviscos, aunque no se les había encargado.   
Los trillizos, Della, Lulubelle, Gus y Fethry fueron los más emocionados al ver los dulces y también los únicos que intentaron apoderarse de una parte. No pudieron hacerlo pues Elvira se los prohibió.   
Scrooge no se marchó de inmediato. Aseguró que se quedaba por la comida, nadie le creyó.


	4. Tiempo a solas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scrooge lidia con cosas que no puede controlar.

Capítulo 4: Tiempo a solas  
La privacidad era una bendición estando rodeado de tantos parientes y eso era algo que Scrooge McDuck aprendió por las malas. No era que odiara pasar el tiempo en familia, al contrario, cada vez se sentía menos fuera de lugar y más como parte de algo, el problema era que deseaba algo de tiempo a solas con su novio.  
Novio, había algo en esa palabra que hacía que Scrooge sintiera mariposas en su estómago y unas décadas más joven. Donald había llenado su vida de luz desde la primera vez que lo vio, él y su familia le habían hecho reconciliarse con el Scrooge joven, el que quería comerse al mundo entero y que creía en el trabajo duro.  
—Sé de un lugar donde podemos estar a solas —le había dicho Donald mientras que lavaban los platos del desayuno.  
Scrooge lo había mirado expectante. Había sospechado que Donald quería hablar con él desde el momento en que prácticamente lo obligó a lavar la vajilla, pero no consideró la posibilidad de que le propusiera que se fugaran juntos. Había sospechado que lo obligaría a pasar tiempo de calidad con la familia, algo que había estado haciendo incluso desde antes de que comenzara el viaje.  
—¿Qué tienes en mente?  
—Creo que ambos sabemos la respuesta a esa pregunta.  
—Donald, tío Scrooge —los llamó Della —, tío Eider, tía Lulubelle, Abner y yo iremos por madera al bosque, Gladstone, la abuela, Fethry y Gus irán al mercado por si quieres pedirles algo, los trillizos, mamá y papá estarán haciendo algo de los Jóvenes Castores, tía Matilda y tía Daphne saldrán, no dijeron a dónde. Espero que no les moleste estar a solas hasta el almuerzo.  
—Descuida, Della, estaremos muy ocupados.  
—¿Haciendo?   
—Planificando nuestra próxima aventura.  
—¿A dónde iremos?  
—Es lo que estamos decidiendo, El Dorado o la búsqueda de la legendaria calavera de cristal.  
—¡La calavera de cristal! —Della estaba emocionada —. ¡Vamos a cazar calaveras de Cristal!   
—Eso nos quita un peso de encima ¿Cuánta comida necesitaremos para tres días de viaje?  
—Deberíamos cubrir el tema del agua primero, no quisiera que alguien terminara deshidratado.   
—Tengo cosas por hacer —Della prácticamente salió corriendo. Era algo que solía hacer cada vez que Scrooge y Donald hablaban de temas técnicos.   
—Típico de Della —Donald movió la cabeza de manera negativa y continuó con la limpieza de la vajilla.   
—Donald...  
—Primero los platos —lo interrumpió Donald —, luego te mostraré el lugar del que te estaba hablando.   
Donald y Scrooge estuvieron caminando por varios minutos. Se adentraron en los cultivos de maíz y atravesaron el bosque hasta llegar a una casita en el árbol. La pequeña estructura estaba hecha de madera y, aunque estaba en buenas condiciones, podía notarse el paso del tiempo y varias partes que necesitaban pintura.y unas cuantas reparaciones menores.  
—Este era mi escondite cuando era pequeño.  
—Para escapar del trabajo, supongo.   
—Yo nunca hacía eso —Donald estaba avergonzado y Scrooge no le creía, lo había visto evadir sus responsabilidades en muchas ocasiones e incluso quedarse dormido durante el trabajo —, a veces quería estar a solas, otras veces tocar música y otras leer cómics. Descuida, no se caerá.   
—No estaba pensando en eso.  
Scrooge se sobresaltó al sentir la mano de Donald sostener la suya con fuerza, pero no opuso resistencia cuando el pato lo guió hasta la superficie del árbol. Una de las gradas rechinó, no obstante se mantuvo en su lugar.  
El interior de la casa era diferente al exterior. No tenía muchos adornos ni muebles, solo una alfombra, una escoba, un trapeador y un baúl, de considerable tamaño en el fondo. No había polvo ni suciedad por lo que para Scrooge resultó evidente que no se trataba de un lugar abandonado.   
—Vengo aquí con cierta frecuencia, pero descuida, solo el único que sabe de este refugio.  
Donald fue el primero en sentarse. Scrooge se ubicó sobre su regazo y rodeó el cuello de su novio con sus brazos. Los rostros de ambos se fueron acercando y pudieron besarse de la manera en que habían querido hacerlo desde hacía un largo tiempo.  
Un rechinido bastó para que ambos se separaran. Scrooge logró salir por la ventana, pero Donald no tuvo tanta suerte, Matilda y Daphne lo habían visto y las dos se veían, avergonzadas y sorprendidas en igual manera.  
—¿Qué haces aquí, sobrino?  
—Estaba por preguntarles lo mismo.  
Scrooge se apoyó sobre la pared y utilizó uno de los agujeros para ver lo que pasaba. Notó que su hermana y cuñada enrojecían por lo que supo de inmediato cuáles eran sus intenciones. Ambas habían ido a ese sitio para hacer lo mismo que ellos habían estado haciendo poco antes.  
—Yo vine a limpiar, pero supongo que puedo hacerlo después. No se olviden del almuerzo.  
Donald bajó con tanta prisa que terminó por tropezar con uno de los peldaños y caer de bruces en el suelo.  
—¿Estás bien?   
Donald asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. No ver a Scrooge le preocupaba y tranquilizaba en igual medida.  
—¿Seguro?  
—Sí, solo tropecé, ya saben cómo es mi suerte.  
Scrooge estaba por bajar del árbol cuando vio a Lulubelle. Le lanzó un limón a Donald y le dijo, mediante señas, que se quedaría allí por un rato más. Trató de alejarse lo más posible. Estaba molesto por la interrupción, pero satisfecho de no ser el único en tener que lidiar con planes frustrados.  
Scrooge planeaba retirarse, pero fue detenido por una idea. Quería venganza y sabía cómo obtenerla. Subió a la casa del árbol pretendiendo que estaba explorando y pretendió estar muy incómodo al encontrar a las dos mujeres en una situación tan comprometedora.  
—¿No esperaba verte aquí, Scrooge?  
Scrooge disfrutó la vergüenza en los rostros de Matilda y Daphne. Era algo infantil, lo sabía, pero sentía que con ello lo compensaban por su cita fallida.  
—Estaba por preguntarles eso, quería explorar y las encuentro... muy ocupadas por lo que veo.  
Matilda y Daphne se apresuraron en arreglar sus ropas. Ambas seguían avergonzadas y sonrojadas.  
Scrooge pretendió irse. Planeaba reencontrarse con Donald y continuar con lo que estaban haciendo en otra parte. No esperó que Matilda y Daphne lo siguieran, mucho menos que se encontraría con el equipo de Della.  
—¿Qué haces aquí, tío Scrooge?  
—Salí a caminar —Scrooge pretendió aburrimiento —. ¿Por qué tanto interés?   
—Supongo que por el mismo motivo. No sé si sea bueno o malo que encontráramos leña con tanta facilidad, esperaba un reto más emocionante.   
—No siempre tenemos lo que queremos.  
—¿Por qué tan molesto, Donny?  
Scrooge sabía la respuesta y no era algo que pudiera decir en vos alta. Ambos compartían la misma molestia y el mismo secreto.  
Scrooge se dedicó a trabajar en lo que Donald, Elvira, Lullubelle y Gus se encargaban de la comida. Revisó algunos contratos siendo la mayoría invitaciones para formar parte de una sociedad. Ocasionalmente veía a su familia. Los trillizos y Fethry jugaban, Daphne y Gladstone no hacían nada mientras que los demás se encargaban de la limpieza en ese lugar.  
Scrooge sabía que su familia ya no estaba tan molesta con él, que sus hermanas estaban dispuestas a hacer las pases con él y que Hortense lo mataría si llegara a saber la relación que tenía con Donald.   
—Siempre trabajando —se quejó Hortense mientras que se sentaba a su lado.  
Matilda no tardó en imitar a su hermano.   
—No me convertí en el pato más rico del mundo sólo por mi atractivo físico.   
Matilda y Hortense se rieron al escuchar esas palabras. Scrooge se sintió culpable al pensar en el tiempo que había perdido por culpa de su propio orgullo.  
—Vamos, Scroogey, estoy ansiosa por escuchar todas tus historias.   
—Della nos contó sobre las muchas aventuras que han tenido.


End file.
